Wishes and dreams
by khushi111
Summary: The war is won but many of them are reeling in grief. Harry Potter becomes wise and the leader he was born to be along with his brother George. The powers above have granted them a wish, a wish at a chance of happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ **Neither Harry potter nor Lord of the rings is mine. They belong to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien. All the characters belong to them.**

* * *

 **Chapter** _ **1:**_

The war had taken its toll on everyone. More for our young heroes than anybody else. Harry Potter was not an exception to this. However, he was also a man of great strength and determination. He had lost many people to the war starting with his parents, but that did not mean he was going to wallow in misery and depression. That would make all the hard effort that all those people made to keep him alive a waste. It would dishonor Padfoot's memory. He liked to think that now padfoot was once again with his packmates and brothers, free from the hellhole that was his childhood house, free from all the prejudice of people who treated him as a criminal. Then there was Moony and Tonks. They should not have gone to the battlefield. They should have stayed with little teddy. Now the little one had no parents. However, he wil give him a happy childhood. He will know the truth about his parents.

So with this optimistic outlook in mind, he went on. He carried on with his life. Day after day, helping people, helping in Hogwarts wherever necessary.

He also clarified everything with Gringotts. The head goblin, Ragnok and he were now on friendly terms, which earned Harry the respect of most of the goblins. He would never forget Griphook's dealings but he would also remember Ragnok's kindness. After paying the hefty fine, which was not unreasonable and didn't even make a dent in his huge vault, he explained why he had broken in, in the first place. Ragnok gave his oath to take the secret to his grave. He also punished Griphook. Griphook was stripped off his position and sent away at a different branch of Gringotts to work.

It was Saturday and that meant it was the family dinner at The Burrow. He got ready, asked Kreacher to not to wait for him or make any meals, he went away.

He went over and knocked.

"Harry dear, come in, come in."

"Mrs Weasley, good to see you. Where's everyone?"

"Come on everyone's already here. Dinner's just about to start."

He went in and and noticed immediately George's poor condition. He was staring off at a wall, just sitting, doing nothing. He went over to him and gave him a hug. This seemed to be some kind of break down point for George as he immediately started crying and sniffing and rocking back and forth.

"Shh George, let it all out. But remeber Fred would not want you to lose yourself. He would want you to cause mayhem and mischief. He would want you to laugh, move on in life. He would want you to achieve all your goals, honour his sacrifice by living not only for yourself but also for him. Remember the one's that love us never truly leave us. They always stay with us. In our heart, in our memories. They will watch over you from above and wish you all the happiness of the world. They will protect you and guide you." With that being said he gave George some space and talked with others.

Dumbledore always said his greatest gift was love. He didn't believe the old man at first but now he knew better. Love was not a weapon but love was healing. With love and kindness you could achieve anything you want.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, so this is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think about this. Also, English is not my first language, so if you find anything off, please tell me. I'll work on it and correct it. Thank you all for reading. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

Harry stayed that night with the Weasleys. However, he was not sleeping in Ron's room. He was in the twin's room, which was now only George's room. After dinner, George had asked him to stay with him. Being a twin, he had never had to be alone anywhere. George said that the aloneness of the room haunted him, reminded him that Fred was gone. While he had now come to terms with his twin not being there with him, it was hard to be alone.

"Why didn't you ask any of the others?" Harry asked George when they went to bed that night.

"As much as they loved us Harry, they were never able to understand us, our bond. They...they thought that because we liked to cause mischief and mayhem, that's why we were always speaking together and doing things together. Mind you, we did like to do all those things, but it was natural to us. We were not deliberately annoying anyone."

"Why me then? These past couple of years I sort of drifted away, always being with Ron and Hermione."

"Harry, we knew the pressure on you. You never told us but we knew. However, inspite of that, the little things you do, you did, was what showed us that you were still the same midget we helped with his trunk. You stood up against Molly Weasleys, our mother, for us. You were the one who believed in us when no one in our family did and as far aa I know you're the only who could tell us apart. Come on, enough of this serious shit, let's go to sleep. Night Harry."

"Night, George."

xxx xxx xxx xxx

With the next day, came the normal hustle and bustle in the Weasley house. Mr. Weasley was hurrying up to go to the ministry. He was made senior undersecretary to the ministry of magic. Kingslet was made minister of magic. Currently the ministry was… to say in a better term….full of chaos. Voldemort's take over the ministry has left it in shambles. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley were currently trying to sort everything out as swiftly as pissible. The first preference was given to all the innocent people who were sent to Azkaban. They were being tried again. Dementors had been abolished. Now guards were set up in Azkaban along with strongest of wards.

The death eater trials were going to be from next week onwards. He had already spoken on behalf of Snape, though he was dead, but the man didn't deserve all the scorn public gave him. Also Malfoy and his mother were set free, but they were on a parole. He and Mafoy had also come to a truce sort of thing.

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?"

He came out of his musings to see that Hermione had been calling him.

"Sure, Hermione. What is it?"

"We, that is Ron and I are going to Australia today. We have arranged for all things. I just wanted to ask you will you be alright?"

"Hermione, I understand that you have to go find your parents. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Harry, what's going on between you and Ginny? Hermione looked a little hesistant when she asked this. She was worried he would get upset.

"We….we have come to an understanding. We are not the same people who fell in love. She understands this, I find her too young to be with her. The things we have faced are different. This last year was heavy on her. But she is still innocent and may become, given enough time, like her old self. However, I can't say the same for me."

"It's alright Harry, I understand." She gave him a soft smile and went to prepare for her journey.

xxxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

It had been a week now since Ron and Hermione had gone to search Hermione's parents. He was now in George's apartment. George had asked him to help him and move in with him. Not really wanting to stay in Grimmauld alone, he had agreed. He had sent Kreacher back to Hogwarts to help there. After reassuring him that he had not done anything bad, and if he needed anything he will call the old elf, Kreacher had agreed.

Now it was evening. He had went to some trials to testify. All in all it had been a long day and so he retired early.

He lay on the bed thinking about nothing in particular.

George was also there, he was tinkering with some strange sand and mirror piece. The sand reminded him of Hermione's time turner. He was happy that George was coming out of his depression. He and Geoge had formed a bond of sorts. Even though he was younfer than George, he felt like George was his little brother. He was mentally way older than him.

He was glad that he could help in any way, comfort his brother when he got in one of those moods.

"Hey George, what are you doing?"he asked when the mirror and sand started glowing strangely.

"Harry! I… I ... it's nothing. I thought you were asleep." George muttered nervously, trying to hide all the things from me.

He got up from the bed and towards where George but just then the mirror started shaking and a bright golden light came out of it, enveloping the whe room in it, and just as quickly as it had come, it went away but now there was no one in the room except.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of this?** **Review and tell me. Also to all the people who have followed and liked and reviewed the story so far, thank you.**


End file.
